


Random Collection Of One-Shots

by Fandomoverload5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I just wrote a bunch of random one shots, M/M, and then turned them into prompts, even though I can't write too well just imagine them, i RLY hope someone uses them bc they're hilarious and adorable, i had adorable head canons, its hilarious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomoverload5/pseuds/Fandomoverload5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random collection of one shots I wrote when I got bored</p><p>The prompts are in the notes</p><p>They're hilarious I love imagining them doing this shit because they probably would tbh</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Which half of your Otp drunkenly describes their fear of furbys and which half jokingly laughs and records the whole thing to show them later

"Oh yeah no I totally get it" iwaizumi almost couldn't contain his laughter. 

His boyfriend was practically laying on the table, ranting violently. 

"And they have those beady little eyes, they stare into your souls iwa-chan"

Oikawa stared at iwaizumi, a deadpan expression on his face. He reached foreword and grabbed the other boys shirt. 

"Donuck with furbuys iwa-chan, dthey are gon kill us oneothesdas"

He downed another shot, slamming the glass upside down back on the table. 

"No more of those" iwaizumi waved away the waiter coming back to take their order again. 

"I jus wanna say don mess wid those things they ruin"

Iwaizumi laughed at his drunk partner slumped over the table. 

"Okay sure, sure I won't fuck with furbys, let's get you home" he tried to lift his boyfriend who was basically passed out. 

He hefted oikawa up, slinging one arm over his shoulder. He nodded to the bartender and pushed his way though the door. 

~~~

"I can't believe I said that" oikawa covered his face with his hands

Iwaizumis whole body shook with laughter at his boyfriend. 

Oikawa grabbed the phone from his hands and turned it off. 

He knelt down and layed on their floor, his head throbbing. 

"I'm hungover why do you want me to get a migraine" oikawa groaned. 

Iwaizumi patted oikawas shoulder and grabbed his phone. He planted a kiss on oikawas head and walked away. 

A second later he tossed the bottle of Tylenol and a blanket over the ball on the floor. He started to brew some coffee to sooth his boyfriends headache, rewatching the video once again. 

"You really hate them" iwaizumi said, humor radiating off. 

"I'll punch you" oikawa said weakly, already falling back asleep. 

"Yeah okay" iwaizumi brought their cups to the living room and sat on the couch. 

He nudged oikawas head with his toe. 

"Do you want me to carry you?"

"Yes please" 

Iwaizumi carried his boyfriend to their bed and covered him with blankets. 

He kissed oikawa on the forehead and walked back to the living room. 

He laughed to himself again and turned on the TV, sending that video to oikawa to preserve it forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: One half of your Otp is really good at braiding hair and the other half marvels as they help out a female friend and do an amazing hair style

"I just wish I knew what to do" kiyoko said to Yachi, twirling a piece of hair in her hand. Yachi shook her head in distress. 

"I can help" tsukki said, his hand raised slightly. 

The practice match with nekoma had ended about an hour ago and the two teams were relaxing in the karasuno courtyard. 

"You can do hair?" Yachi cried in disbelief. 

Tsukki nodded and walked over. Kiyoko smiled and shrugged, why not let him try. 

Kuroo heard the interaction and burst out laughing. 

"No freakin way" kuroo said, clutching his side.

Tsukishima shook his head slightly. "Don't believe me?"

"Thirty bucks says you bomb this"

"You're on"

Kiyoko sat down on the bench near where they were standing. Tsukki knelt down next to the bench to get a good angle. 

He expertly moved his hands, threading one piece of hair into another skillfully. 

He tapped kiyoko on the shoulder for a hair tie and finished. 

He stood up and dusted off his knees. Kiyoko reached behind her head and felt the intricate pattern of hair. 

"Wow" she sighed and turned to show Yachi. 

"That's amazing" Yachi breathed out, reaching out to touch it. 

Kuroo stared at Tsukki in exasperation. 

"When the hell did you learn to do that" he spat at the blond boy. 

He shrugged, scratching the back of his neck. 

"I got bored one afternoon and looked up how to do a braid and I just improvised from there. It was easy enough to calculate-" 

"That's enough," Kuroo help up his hand to silence Tsukishima "not all of us can just quickly calculate how to do the random things." 

"I believe you owe me thirty dollars" Tsukki said, holding his hand out. 

Kuroo clicked his tongue and walked away. Tsukki left the two girls and followed kuroo. 

"Stop following me, it's creepy"

"You owe me money"

Kuroo sighed and pulled out his wallet. He handed the tall blond boy $30 to his dismay. 

Tsukki pocketed the money with a wink and walked back to everyone. 

"I hate you, you know!" Kuroo yelled at the boy. 

Tsukki just held up the middle finger, then a thumbs up. Kuroo sighed in exasperation and kept walking. What a fuckin looser. 

(Okay well both of them are fucking losers but we're not focusing on that)


	3. No Homo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which person on each team would knock everyone over and scream "no homo" (and which one moms up and yells at them)

Nishinoya strut into the gym. 

He'd recently learned a new american phrase and couldn't wait to say it. 

While he was walking to school that morning a guy bumped into him. The guy threw his arms up and said "no homo!" 

Nishinoya heard his american accent, clearly apparent from the short phrase. 

Nishinoya walked over to asahi and purposely walked into him. 

"Woah man no homo" he said, throwing his arms up. 

He actually sounded quite american. 

"What?" The spiker questioned. 

"I said no homo" 

Nishinoya stalked off in mock anger to make his point. 

Asahi shook his head, ignoring the ridiculous libero. 

Nishinoya made his was over to Kageyama and Hinata, standing off to the side. Nishinoya rammed into both of them, shoving Kageyama down. 

Kageyama swore as he grabbed Hinata sleeve to bring the spiker down with him. 

He glared at Nishinoya, he might be younger but he is definitely the most terrifying person Nishinoya had ever met. 

"No homo!" 

Nishinoya sprinted out the doors near them and out into the cool air. 

He saw tanaka and a few others outside, stretching to go on a run. 

He grinned as he ran up to the other second year. 

"Hey man what's-" he was met with a slap across the face. 

Tanaka stared at the smaller libero, surprised and offended. 

"No homo" Nishinoya yelled before doing a dead sprint around the building. 

He rounded the corner when he ran into something. Or someone. 

Suga used his forearms to lift up the short boy under his arms and carry him to the gym doors. 

Suga dragged him back, literally kicking and screaming. 

Suga dropped him on the ground and said "stop injuring players" 

He flicked the top of nishinoyas head and walked back in the gym. He nodded to Daichi who went back to practice. 

Nishinoya called out "hey Suga!"

"Yes?" 

"....no homo"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the dumbest I love it


End file.
